The Real Tom Kent
by Tam4ever
Summary: When Tom is accused of rape, will Sam believe the accusations or will she trust the Tom she knows? Is Tom Kent all he seems...
1. Chapter 1

Sam was doing her usual morning run. She had been running for over half an hour and was just turning a corner, into an alleyway. Her trainers were rubbing at her sore heels and she was slowly coming back down to a walk. Sam stopped at the start of the alley, took her left trainer off so she could begin applying a compeed plaster to a big blister that had begun to form on her foot. She could hear noises coming from the alleyway. Sam thought she was hearing things, but as she hopped forward, they got louder. She gasped as she realized what she was hearing. After quickly pulling her trainer back onto her foot, she ran forward, towards the sounds.

Gasps. Laughs. Sobs. Cackles.

Sam felt like screaming. She knew she had to do something to stop it, but what if something happened to her? Sam knew she shouldn't get involved, in case she endangered herself. But she knew that she couldn't just let this person suffer.

She ran forward and pulled the shoulders that towered above her. There were screams. From the man, who was stood up, and from the girl, who Sam thought couldn't be older than 14, that lay undressed on the cold and hard concrete ground. Sam shoved the man, who looked around 17 or 18, and he began to run off. The girl lay silent on the floor, with tears spilling out of her eyes. Sam knelt down and patted the young girls shoulder.

"Hey you. Are you okay? Let's cover you up." Sam said gently, placing her jacket over the girl.

"Can you tell me your name? I'm Sam, and I'm a doctor at Holby City ED. I think we're gonna need to take you there. I'll phone the ambulance." Sam said rubbing the thin shoulders that were lent against a fence. The girl just sat there, shaking, tears pouring gently down her face.

10 minutes later, Dixie and Jeff were loading the poor girl up into the ambulance, along with Sam, giving her a lift to the hospital.

"Unknown female, found in an alleyway, being assaulting by older male, her BP has been 190/80, not KO'd, GCS is 13, 5 of morphine given on route. She has sustained head lacerations, as well as genital suffering. I think it's best Sam takes this one, she was the one who found her" Jeff said, calmly and sensibly, as they moved her over onto a hospital bed. She winced in pain and fear, and started squirming violently, trying to run away. Robyn tried to calm her down, but the girl recoiled, screaming and crying. Sam rushed forward to try and calm her down. The girl slowly settled and her screams ceased. Sam patted her shoulder, comforting her, making her feel better.  
"Can someone get Tom in, we might need him, you know paediatrics and everything!" Sam said.  
"Would you mind if I got my colleague in, to help me look after you?" The girl nodded. Tom entered the room, and the girl looked up.

She let out an ear piercing scream when she saw his face.

**Please enjoy! R&R! **

**Sadie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom, get out! Seriously now!" Sam shouted. The girl continued to scream, as she pointed at Tom's face. Tom quickly stepped out of the door he had just walked through.

SAM'S PVO

What's happening? Why is she screaming, when she see's Tom's face? I can't understand what on earth is going on! Was he the man I saw? The lad was quite tall, probably around Tom's height… No, of course Tom wouldn't do something like that! But he hid so much from me before….. No I'm being paranoid. I just don't know why the girl is so afraid of him!

END OF POV

Sam got Robyn through to settle the girl, so she could go through and question Tom.

"Tom. Why was she so afraid of you?" Sam asked bluntly. Tom's face was totally unreadable. Sam couldn't tell if it was a face of guilt, confusion or whether it was blank.

"Sam…. I….. I don't know what to say!" Tom stuttered.

Sam was devastated.  
"So you did do it?" Sam said, tears trying to reach her eyes.

SAM'S POV

He's as good as admitting he did it! Why am I in a relationship with a guy who rapes innocent teenagers?! What am I thinking? I need to leave now! Before something happens to any more girls, or me! I've always thought I knew him so well, but then I realized I didn't. He lied to me about drugs, and he hid his letter from his dad! I thought couples were supposed tell each other these things. Maybe I was wrong. Or Tom just hid these things from me. Maybe he did rape the girl. I need to report him to the police.

END OF POV

Sam stared at Tom, hurt in her eyes. Tom was close to tears as well, as he saw a singular tear roll out of her left eye.

TOM'S POV

I don't know what going on! I should hate her! But instead, I'm loving her like a proper boyfriend loves his 's as good as accusing me of raping this girl! Why would I do that? What would I gain from it? Losing my job, my girlfriend and my life?! Who does she think I am?! Some kind of criminal? Maybe if she thinks I am one, maybe I don't need her! Why should I devote my life to a woman who is now accusing me of sexual assault!

END OF POV

On the inside, Tom knew what had happened, deep down. He just hadn't found it yet. Would he find it before he was officially accused?

**Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Sadie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_On the inside, Tom knew what had happened, deep down. He just hadn't found it yet. Would he find it before he was officially accused?_

* * *

"Sam. I haven't done a thing." Tom tried to explain, but Sam wasn't listening.  
"Tom. I don't want your excuses. Though I'm sure the police do." With that, Sam walked off. Tom was devastated. He knew that he wanted Sam, and he had always thought he needed her. But now he wasn't so sure. After about 10 minutes of standing rooted to the spot, Tom finally moved. He went through to Zoe's office. Leaving a note on the desk, he left the room again. Checking it was empty, Tom entered the staffroom. He changed and left his scrubs and all his work things in his locker, before leaving the ED. Tom climbed into his car and set off. He knew where he wanted to go, but he was having second thoughts. Maybe he should go back. Then he would definetly be in trouble, even if he hadn't raped anyone. Tom's gut was nagging at him. So reluctantly, Tom stopped, turned his car and drove quickly back to the road that led to the hospital

MEANWHILE

Sam walked off to reception. She gently shoved Noel out of the way and got on the phone to security.  
"Yeah, we need to contact the police as well. Yeah I can do that. Just keep Tom Kent, yes Dr Tom Kent, from the ED. YES HIM! Keep him away from patients. In the ED, maybe just confine him to the staffroom. Okay thanks. I'll contact the police. Kay, thanks" Sam said, slamming the phone down, just to pick it up again. She dialed the non-emergency number for the police and they said they would send a DCI, and a DI to work on the case and question Tom. Sam sighed. She wished she wasn't doing this. Surely she should trust tom, but all the evidence pointed to him as being the guilty party. Of course Sam would have to talk to the police about what she had seen earlier in the morning. Then Tom walked through the ED, to be greeted by two burly security men, who then practically dragged him through to the staffroom, isolated from patients.

The police walked into Zoe's office, which she had let the interviews happen in.  
Sam was first, and she was dreading it, though she knew just to tell them all she knew, and tell no lies or defend anyone. No matter how much she cared for them.

"Thanks for joining us Samantha." DI Green said plainly.  
"My pleasure." Sam replied, irritation in her voice.  
"Now, I believe you were first on scene of the crime."  
"Yes, that's correct."  
"Did you know what was happening as you arrived or did your reflexes kick in and you just helped?"  
"I could tell what was happening. I ran round the corner into the alleyway, and then I knew what was happening. Then I just went forward and helped."  
"Even though something easily could have happened to you?" The inspector's eyes gleamed with curiosity.  
"Well, as I'm sure any paramedic would agree, my highest priority was the safety and welfare of this rape victim." Sam said, utter confidence shining in her voice, yet inside she was screaming.  
"Yes. Hmm, well I think that should be all. One last thing. Why, in your own words, is Tom Kent responsible?"  
"I personally don't think he is responsible, but like you say until forensic tests of the semen come back, he could be guilty. As he entered the room, the girl screamed. That's all the evidence we actually have so far. And the offender looked younger than Tom. But I'm in no position to say who is or isn't guilty." Sam said.  
"Well, we will go and see the victim then speak with Tom." Sam's face darkened.  
"Listen she won't be ready yet." She snapped.  
"Really? Well we could ask her. That might give us a more accurate guess of when she will be ready."  
"She is going to think that she will never be ready. Trust me. It's not just, oh yeah I've been raped, I can talk and share my experience right now! It's not like that. I know. It can take weeks, months and sometimes years for them to be ready. I never was." Sam said, angrily as tears came out of her eyes. The inspector looked up at her. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to apologize to her, but Sam stormed out before he could.  
"Save your breath mate."

**Hope you like! Please R&R! Enjoy x**

**Tam4ever - Sadie xxx**


End file.
